


Gucci down the boulevard

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Malec Week [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actor Alec Lightwood, Adorable Alec, Alec Lightwood-centric, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angst, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Isabelle Lightwood/Meliorn, Background Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Bodyguard Jace Wayland, Coming Out, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Happy Ending, In the Closet Alec, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood Friendship, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Malec Week, Malec Week 2016, Matchmaker Isabelle Lightwood, Model Catarina Loss, Model Raphael Santiago, Musician Simon Lewis, Mutual Pining, PA Isabelle Lightwood, Pining, Public Display of Affection, Publicist Alaric, Stylist Meliorn, Supportive Magnus Bane, Sweet Magnus, Tattooed Alec, Trainer Hodge Starkweather, Understanding Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec finds himself persuaded by Isabelle into getting a new suit for an awards ceremony but ends up getting much more than that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As the smile fell from your face, I fell with it

**Title:** Gucci down the boulevard.  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Magnus/Alec  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Alec finds himself persuaded by Isabelle into getting a new suit for an awards ceremony but ends up getting much more than that...  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Shadowhunters © the satan that is CC, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Title © Troye Sivan and Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3  
**Author Notes:** Currently unbeta'd, Written for Malec Week Day 3 on Tumblr, I have a deep love of writing Celeb AUs...whether it's models, movie stars or whatever I just can't stop myself! Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

“Why do I always let you talk me into going to things like this anyway?” Alec grumbled from the other side of his BMW’s backseat, where he was staring at the invitation for his attendance at some award show that Isabelle had forwarded him as they were being driven to set for the day.

“What? Going to an award show which is attended and watched by millions of your adoring fans that were responsible for nominating you to be hottest actor of the year? Oh poor you!? Come on Alec you need to make the effort as I tell you every time we get one of these through.” Isabelle said from behind her own phone, where she was painstakingly rescheduling his appointments for the next month while he was on a promotional tour.

Isabelle had been his self appointed Personal Assistant and Agent all rolled into once after he got his big break in his first chick flick. At the time it had been to make a point to both Alec, who had been doubting it would amount to anything, and their unsupportive mother, who had been sure he’d be back within the next year, that at least Alec had someone who believed in him. That was helped by the fact that Jace agreed to come with him too though that was partly because Clary his girlfriend was moving to art school and he wanted an excuse to be around her.

Still admittedly it was a blessing and a curse for Alec that his sister had to deal with all the PR crap that came from social media, the media and the tabloids topped with him being buried in the closet since before he even started acting. Now being one of those times when it was a definite curse.

“Izzy you know I hate those things. The crowds, the fake smiles, pretending to be chummy with someone I can’t stand for the sake of the cameras not to mention I’ll need a date _again_.” Alec sighed, locking his phone and rubbing at his forehead.

“I know but social media has been buzzing with you being a sure win since you got nominated and the last thing you want to do is disappoint your fans right?” Isabelle asked, the car stopping in their spot in the Lot’s car park.

“No, I guess not. Maybe we could ask Lydia again?” Alec asked hopefully, as Jace opened his car door while Isabelle opened her own as she always insisted on, her Louis Vuitton high heels crunching on the asphalt.

“Nope, she’s back together with John again, but don’t worry about it _Hermano_ we’ll work something out. Now your promo shots for the ceremony are scheduled for tomorrow but tonight you have just enough time before your flight for your appointment with the designer doing your suit.” Isabelle said, barely taking a glance back as Jace shut Alec’s door behind him, locked up with the click of the button before herding him towards their sister.

“A suit? Izzy I have plenty! I don’t need more…” Alec sighed, pushing his phone in his pocket as he lengthened his strides to try and catch up with his sister.

“Big brother, you need to keep in with the style as I tell you every single award ceremony. Someone will notice if you turn up in something from last season and the critics won’t thank you for it. On the off chance that you don’t get it you’ll still need to at least look memorable in case any producers or directors are looking for someone to cast.” Isabelle quipped, casting him a dark look over her phone.

“And that should matter why?” Alec asked, Jace sighing “ _here we go again_ ” under his breath as he guided them past security on to the lot.

“Don’t make me give you that lecture again Alexander Lightwood!” Isabelle glared, her phone now completely forgotten in her hand.

“I’m just saying, I’m an Actor not a model. Why should I care about what the fashion police think of me wearing an old suit?” Alec said, offering the security guard a smile as they passed to prolong his sister’s inevitable lecture.

“Because your career is based on what people think of you Alec, I’ve told you this a hundred times.” Isabelle said, flouncing through the crowd of runners and staff towards Alec’s trailer ahead of her brothers who exchanged glances.

“You know you’ll be going to that fitting right?” Jace asked as they tried to catch up with her at a less manic pace.

“Without a doubt, come on let’s go after her before she wrecks my trailer and blames it on me to piss off the crew again.” Alec said, weaving the way around a member of wardrobe guiding a rail of costumes towards the trailers after her.

XOX

When it came to the appointment Alec wasn’t in any better of a mood about it, not exactly helped by the fact one of his co-stars was so drunk they’d had to repeat one scene multiple times until it was passable, his fight scene resulted on him getting a bruised jaw and he was hungry since he hadn’t eaten since breakfast, surviving on coffee and energy drinks. He just wanted to go home, eat and sleep before his early wake up call to do it all again.

So to find himself in his car outside a high rise in Brooklyn with Isabelle yammering excitedly made him want to postpone it or call it off all together to hell with what Isabelle said. But it was too late, they were there now so better to bite the bullet and just get it over with.

He followed Isabelle inside, Jace as always deciding to stay in the car watching sports on his phone and texting Clary instead of being subjected to this. The blond had learned to steer clear after the first couple of times he dared to follow, make his opinion known and get a swift glare and slap from Isabelle that surprised Alec and the designer present just as much. Nevertheless it was probably for the best, even if Alec could have done with his brother/best friend to try and buffer Isabelle’s ideas.

“So what’s this guy’s name again?” Alec asked, in the elevator on the way to the right floor.

“Magnus Bane, he runs the Warlock Label with Catarina Loss and Raphael Santiago the ex supermodels. He’s the next big thing in fashion circles.” Isabelle practically buzzed with excitement as she hovered by the doors waiting for them to open.

“So how did you manage to get him to see me?” Alec asked reluctantly. 

He’d been subjected to enough designers that was supposed to be ‘the next big thing’ in his career that he’d long since grown weary of any that Isabelle labelled as such. They always wanted him to wear some ridiculous monstrosity masquerading as a suit refusing to tone it down even when they were asked as they believed the opportunity was their big break. It never was and Alec was always relieved to throw the ‘suit’ to some charity or another to get rid of it.

“Apparently he’s a big fan.” Isabelle quipped, cutting through his thoughts. Those words were just as bad as ‘Next Big Thing’.

“Of course he is.” Alec murmured under his breath as the elevator finally stopped and the doors parted.

Isabelle led the way through the penthouse clicking on her phone to obviously let him know they were there before turning back to Alec. “Now be nice, you’ll be his first high profile client and you don’t want to scare him off do you?”

“That depends on what he’ll want me to wear.” Alec murmured, Isabelle rolling her eyes as the click of heels echoed through the penthouse towards them.

“Isabelle my dear, so sorry to keep you waiting I was working on something for Raphael’s wedding and must have lost track of time.” A male voice came from behind them causing Isabelle to smile and kiss his cheek once he’d hugged her.

“No problem, Magnus. At least you’re only dealing with the suit.” Isabelle grinned when they parted.

“Oh I wish, I also have the joy of doing his other half’s as well as all the grooms men and a couple of bridesmaids, topped with the best man duties I’ve halved with Ragnor. Still I’m glad it’s me doing the suits instead of my dear cabbage,” Magnus grinned, before his eyes rested on Alec, a flirtatious gleam entering them. “Well hello there Alexander Lightwood. It’s a pleasure to finally have your beautiful presence in front of me.”

Alec swallowed as his gaze rested on the other man, his hair an artfully gelled mess and make up faded a little with hours past but still perfect. He was dressed in a white silk shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows with a waistcoat over the top, a lighter and shimmery colour than that of his slacks. He was easily the most beautiful man he’d ever seen, which was saying something considering Isabelle often made sure he was surrounded by male models and like minded actors even as he continued to tell her he wasn’t gay. But looking at this man he would quite happily admit he was if he could have him in his life, the side that he tried so hard to repress sneaking out the closet by a step. He felt Isabelle cast him a knowing look as she jerked her head at Magnus’ outstretched hand.

“Oh believe me the pleasure is all mine…” Alec managed to stutter out, trying to ignore the spark that flowed up and down his arm when their palms touched.

“Well then, let’s get down to business shall we?” Magnus asked, once their hands were reluctantly parted before gesturing for the siblings to follow his lead further into the penthouse.

There were dressmaker’s mannequins dotted around everywhere they went in the apartment, with different outfits in various states of progress with some simply held together with pins and others completed, all the time scraps of paper with illegible measurements pinned on the mannequin’s chest. Piles of different fabrics sat by a sewing machine that was sat near one of the mannequins with a large pot of pins beside it and a leather stool pushed out from the desk like Magnus had been working on it before Isabelle texted him. But Magnus didn’t stop until they reached the other end of the apartment, where a tent of burgundy fabric was supported from the ceiling in one corner while a stool stood in front of three mirrors was beside it for fitting.

“So, Isabelle darling, you neglected to tell me specifics about this suit. Do you want me to make a full outfit with a shirt and tie or would you prefer that I just fixate on the suit itself and leave the rest up to you? Either is doable.” Magnus said, turning to Isabelle as Alec toed off his shoes like he’d done several times for fittings before stepping up on to the stool with his gaze on the pair behind him in the mirror.

“I think a full outfit would work. Otherwise he’ll wear an expensive suit with a cheap shirt and tie. He’s done it before and will probably do it again if I let him.” Isabelle said, tilting her head thoughtfully.

“I am standing right here you know.” Alec objected, a shiver running up and down his back at the feel of him being the subject of Magnus’ gaze.

“That you are. OK well, if it’s a full outfit you’ll need to remove your shirt Alexander just to ensure that I get the correct measurements.” Magnus said, pulling a tape measure from his pocket, draping it around his neck like a scarf and threading it between his fingers as Alec reluctantly turned around.

“Izzy…” Alec said pleadingly, looking over Magnus’ head at his sister who rolled her eyes as if she couldn’t believe he hadn’t expected this to happen.

“Come on Alec, he’s not going to care. He’s probably seen enough to rival an artist.” Isabelle said from behind her phone as she settled on a stool at one of the nearby workbenches.

With a sigh, Alec pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to Isabelle who put it on the desk in front of her. It left him biting his lip as he stared at Magnus’ reaction in the mirror when he turned his back.

He’d only just got into the industry when he started getting tattoos, arguing with Isabelle that it was better to be addicted to ink than it was to drugs or alcohol which had been what seemed to make her give in. They covered the vast majority of the skin of his back stopping at his tailbone while his arms were made up of two hypnotic sleeves of interlocking angelic runes that looked almost like a mosaic. His chest had been where Isabelle had drawn the line as shirtless scenes were common in the Rom Com genre and it was bad enough his arms and back behind covered on concealer without having his torso caked in it too. Not that he hadn’t improvised by getting a Japanese symbol for grace accompanied by one for mourning on his hip after the death of their father, making sure both were below his waist band. 

But to feel Magnus taking in the rather intricate yet large piece on his back, the silhouette of an archer in a night scene with an arrow aimed at the full moon, was like being completely naked to the man. He didn’t usually show any of his tattoos to people he didn’t know if he could get away with it. 

“Well well, that’s definitely quite a piece.” Magnus murmured, his gaze locking with Alec’s as the taller man swallowed at the attention it was being given. 

“Magnus…” Isabelle’s voice was filled with a knowing tone as she seemed to cut through the moment and snap Magnus back to the present.

“Okay I'm back…right…sorry that was very unprofessional of me.” Magnus said, clearing his throat as he stepped up on to the stool behind Alec to wrap the tape around Alec’s chest and tightening it for the right measurements.

“Could you be a dear and grab me some paper to take down these measurements for me darling?” Magnus asked Isabelle over his shoulder, his fingertips grazing against Alec’s skin accidentally causing him to stiffen.

“Of course, there should be some around here somewhere.” Isabelle quipped, sliding down from the stool so her heels were reacquainted with the hardwood floor, clicking around as she rummaged through scraps of material on the surrounding tables.

Alec’s gaze moved down to follow the absent-minded patterns that Magnus was drawing on his chest, biting his lip as his gaze then moved back to meet Magnus’ kohl rimmed eyes hesitantly. Magnus offered him a shy flirtatious smile from under his eyelashes, leaving Alec speechless and swallowing uneasily.

“Found some….” Isabelle called, interrupting the building tension between the pair causing Alec to break their gaze and look over Magnus’ shoulder at his sister who winked at him as she slid back into her spot. She then called out for Magnus to give her the first measurement and the shorter man set to work.

XOX

The rest of the appointment passed quickly with Magnus still brushing Alec’s skin with his fingertips every so often, causing sparks to flow through his veins though all too soon he was putting his shirt back on and retrieving his shoes.

Isabelle and Magnus were rambling amongst themselves about materials for the shirt, suit and tie and styles that were all going over Alec’s head even after years of being on the edge of the fashion scene at Isabelle’s insistence. Soon Magnus was arranging appointments for Alec to come and try things on and fittings with Isabelle before the younger Lightwood was leading Alec back towards the elevator. Not that it stopped Alec from sneaking one last glance at Magnus as he set back to work before the elevator doors to the apartment closed behind him.

“So, I take it you like Magnus huh?” Isabelle asked, flashing him a grin as soon as the elevator started it’s descent to the foyer.

Alec pretended not to hear her and kept his gaze on the floor as the ghost of Magnus’ touch lingered on his skin. He knew if he showed any inclination or interest in the other man that it wouldn’t stop Isabelle from trying to set them up to see what happened. And regardless of how keen part of him was to inch out the closet he didn’t feel that he would ever be as ready to be as comfortable with himself as Magnus obviously was.

“Oh no you don’t! Stop ignoring me Alec, especially when we both know it’s the truth. You like him and might even be interested in him.” Isabelle said, clicking something on her phone not that it stopped her glancng at him for his continued silence.

“He’s a great guy…” Alec allowed, though could feel his face heating up at the admission under her searching gaze.

“…a great guy you would love to date I’m sure.” Isabelle quipped as the doors to the elevator finally opened and she led him out towards the building’s exit.

“Izzy, don’t.” Alec huffed as he passed her out the building towards where Jace was still sat in the car munching away on some snacks he’d probably grabbed from the nearest 7/11 while they were in there.

“Because, you’re painfully in the closet. Believe me I’m more than aware Alec but that doesn’t mean you can’t show interest in someone, even if it is behind the scenes.” Isabelle said as she pushed her phone in her blazer pocket.

“What as some dirty little secret under the radar? Even if I was going to see him he doesn’t deserve to be treated like that. Just because I’m in the closet doesn’t mean that he should be for the sake of my career.” Alec said, opening the back car door and pushing himself inside.

Both doors thudded closed as Isabelle got in too which Jace took as the signal to start the car and drive back towards their condo on the other side of town.

“I can assure you big brother that there is no way that Magnus would do that no matter how much he likes you. He’s happily out the closet and wouldn’t let anyone push him back in for anything. But if you like him, and I know that you do, you should at least give it a shot and see where it takes you.” Isabelle said, giving him all her attention even as Alec could feel Jace taking the odd glance at him in the rear view mirror.

“I don’t know Izzy, he deserves to be with someone that can worship him and show him just how much he means to them. I don’t think I can give him that right now.” Alec sighed, letting his gaze linger out the window at the passing streets as he felt Isabelle and Jace exchange glances in the rear view mirror.

XOX

Amongst all the photoshoots, promotional touring and interviews he needed to do for with the newest movie of his being released he still managed to meet Magnus to double check measurements and make adjustments if they were needed. Which considering his trainer Hodge was putting him through his paces before the filming of his next project was just as well. Yet it more often than not left him flying across country and sometimes across continents to fulfil an appointment with his credit card and flyer miles getting heavy use.

He’d be lying if part of him didn’t want to see and be around the designer, to listen to him rambling about Raphael and his indie singer fiancé Simon’s wedding preparations. About how his other business partner Catarina was trying to talk him into attending one of her many charity Galas and Ragnor coming up with ludicrous plans for Raphael’s bachelor party that had Magnus wishing he’d taken over instead. 

Yet each time he was around the other Alec would find himself soaking in all the details of Magnus to give him something to focus on when he was on the other side of the country wishing he was in Brooklyn instead. The glitter that covered his exposed skin often hard to distinguish if it was from fabric or just plain body glitter, the tightness of his clothing that showed off his slender yet muscular figure and the brightness of the smile that lit up his face when their gazes met. All small details in hindsight but it made it both easier and harder to be parted from him.

The second to last appointment a couple of months later, Isabelle had volunteered to go and speak to his publicist Alaric on his behalf about the awards ceremony and the continued search for his date since he and Alaric didn’t always see eye to eye. But that meant that he was alone with Magnus in his apartment at night when he’d never been alone with the man before.

Thankfully Magnus didn’t comment on Isabelle’s absence, which wasn’t surprisingly when the pair probably texted each other when they should have been working, the king and queen of procrastination. Instead he just put on some music in the background to ease the awkwardness between them as Alec tried to put on the trousers and shirt of his suit without pricking himself to kingdom come on the pins holding the material together.

“Are you just about done Alexander?” Magnus’ voice came from the other side of the now Magenta curtains obscuring him from the other man.

“Just a minute…” Alec sighed, holding the shirt closed with one hand and the pants with the other, as neither had the fastenings on yet, before stepping out.

“Ok, stand on the stool and you probably know the drill by now.” Magnus said, strapping a lime green pin cushion to one wrist, the tape measure draped around his neck and paper and pen on the stool beside Alec’s feet.

“The pants are a bit tight around the hips and thighs but fine otherwise.” Alec said, watching Magnus kneel on the stool and trying to keep his mind out the gutter as the other man removed a pin to let the material out before repining it.

Alec tried to keep his gaze on the ceiling so the impact on his body from Magnus’ position wouldn’t become obvious to him while the other’s nimble fingers continued the routine of unpinning, adjusting and repining along the hem of his thighs and hips. Soon he felt Magnus smooth the material down with his fingers before pushing himself to his feet, looking up and down the garment for any places that needed pinning, before scribbling down the new measurements.

“Better?” Magnus asked as he kept his gaze on the pad.

“Much.” Alec agreed, before Magnus set the paper and pen back down before stepping back on to the stool.

“Shirt?” Magnus asked, his gaze lingering along the material for where the material was tightest.

“Just around the biceps, everywhere else is fine.” Alec said, biting his lip as Magnus’ hands brushed against his arms.

The other smiled at him as his fingers trailed down the material from his shoulders to where his tattoos started, causing Alec to swallow and again look away as Magnus adjusted and repined the sleeves before stepping down again.

“Ok, well, go get changed and I can get started on the sewing once I’ve adjusted the blazer’s sleeves to your new measurements.” Magnus said, gaze back on his pad.

Alec licked his lips as he carefully stepped down, still holding the suit closed as he walked towards the changing room. He slowly and carefully removed the clothes to hang them up without disturbing the pins before pulling his jeans up his legs. He was just about to pull his own shirt on when Magnus called to him from the other side.

“Ready to hand them over Alexander?”

“Er, yeah sure, just a minute.” Alec stuttered, grabbing the hangers holding his suit before pushing his arm through the gap in the curtains to offer them to him.

“Take your time, I’ll be around.” Magnus assured once the hangers were out Alec's grip and his heels were clicking against the floor as he left the other to it.

Only then did Alec pull his shirt on, pausing to rake his fingers through his hair to make it less of an unruly mess. He let out a soft breath as he rubbed at his tattoos self consciously hoping it would help keep him grounded around the other’s presence. 

Finally after putting his shoes back on and knowing he couldn’t put it off anymore he reluctantly made himself leave the safety of the changing room. There was no immediate sign of Magnus lurking around but over the softness of the music he could heard the sound of loud clicking and followed it through the apartment.

He soon found Magnus stood in what seemed to be half his office and half his sitting room, where he was shaking a cocktail shaker between his hands with a couple of glasses sat on the bar on front of him.

“Have time for a cocktail or do you need to be elsewhere?” Magnus asked as he poured the liquid from the shaker into one glass before hovering over the other.

“I should probably go…but I suppose one can’t hurt.” Alec said, watching Magnus’ face light up with a smile as he poured him one before offering it to him.

“So, Isabelle was telling me you’ve been touring like crazy with the release of your current movie between appointments. Been anywhere interesting?” Magnus asked, Alec taking a sip of the cocktail he was given and flinching a little at the bitterness.

“Depends how you define interesting I guess. It’s all been red carpets at premieres, rooms of interviews for various talk shows and being around cast members in hotel rooms for hours at a time.” Alec shrugged, tapping his fingers against the glass.

“You don’t get to see the sights in your free time?” Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow at him over his glass from where he was perched on one of the two couches.

“What free time? Anything that can be considered free time is spent catching up on sleep to stave off the jet lag and eating when Isabelle pushes some room services under my nose.” Alec said, sitting down on the couch beside him, making sure to keep a reasonable gap between them.

“Still, there must be some things you actually want to see instead while you have the chance. Where were you before you came back to town?” Magnus asked as he took a sip from his glass.

“A few when I’m on my next hiatus between jobs. But before I came back I was in Vancouver so not as bad as if I’d been in Dubai.” Alec said, swirling the contents of his glass.

“And where are you jetting off to next dare I ask?” Magnus asked, tilting his head as he watched Alec’s profile.

“London. Our UK premiere is at the weekend but hopefully I’ll manage to have some down time before then. Still I have been there a few times before so I’ll probably be dragged around all the shops by Isabelle again which I doubt it can really be considered down time. She’s a demon when it comes to shopping.” Alec said, offering him a small smile as he took another sip of his cocktail, his head swimming slightly at the strength of the alcohol.

“Really? Well I can’t say I’m surprised. She does have impeccable fashion sense after all.” Magnus laughed, shaking his head.

“It’s an arrangement she managed to wrangle me into after my first promo tour. It’s the price I pay for having a sibling on the payroll. Not that I mind.” Alec said, leaning back into the couch as his fingers brushed up and down the stem of his cocktail glass.

“The perks of having a famous sibling too I bet. I’m sure she’s unbearable when it comes to fashion weeks.” Magnus smiled, his eyes moving over Alec’s features discreetly.

“Especially Paris, you have no idea! Somehow I always end up magically having to be touring there during fashion week, leaving me dragged along to watch and hear her make plans with designers for next season.” Alec grinned, taking another sip from the cocktail to stop his mouth getting dry as Magnus seemed to lean into his space a little.

“Hmm, well that makes me all the more glad that she contacted me to do your suit this time instead of any other big shot designer Alexander.” Magnus said, watching him coyly over the top of his glass.

“Why’s that?” Alec asked, his mouth drying out as his gaze locked with the others.

“Because otherwise I never would have got to meet and get to know what an amazingly down to earth person you are despite all the bright lights. You’re a breath of fresh air that’s awoken something deep inside of me that I’d no idea I was even looking for. I’m so thankful for that.” Magnus murmured, his gaze locked with Alec’s meaningfully.

Alec opened his mouth to reply but found himself unable to think of what he could say in response, after all what can you really say to something as deep and personal as that? But Magnus seemed to sense his shock and uncertainty as a soft smile crossed his lips.

“I don’t expect you to return the sentiment, don’t worry Alexander. Alcohol always has the habit of loosening my tongue. We still barely know each other so just consider it something a drunk has said in the heat of the moment.” Magnus assured him.

Alec swallowed as he set his own glass down beside cupping the other’s cheek in his palm and grazing his thumb wistfully against Magnus’ caramel skin. He felt Magnus’ gaze swatching him unsurely as he put his own glass down before their gazes met again.

Surprising himself Alec closed the gap between them, after spending so long fantasizing about the feel of Magnus’ bare body against his own and the taste of his lips, the reality when their lips touched was so much more. The pleasure seeming to light up like a spark between them, Magnus’ lips parting willingly as Alec sucked and nipped his lower lip. He tilted his head to deepen it as his eyes closed, letting the sensations flow through him that he had been denying himself for so long.

It had definitely been the best possible first _real_ kiss he could have asked for, after all the fake ones he’d had to share on screen. But when they parted was when the sense of panic and anxiety set in.

When the realization of what the hell he’d just done took him over and seemed to chase away the sense of satisfaction. Magnus seemed to be able to see it in his eyes just before Alec pushed himself out the chair to grab his jacket.

“Alexander…”

“Magnus I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that….I…I should go. Izzy will probably be wondering where I am.” Alec stuttered, walking backwards towards the elevator unable to tear his gaze from the other man despite the conflicted emotions taking him over.

“Alec, wait!” Magnus called after him.

“Bye Magnus…” Alec said, offering him a small smile of apology before walking into the elevator when the doors opened. He only felt able to breathe and think rationally when the doors closed behind him, saving him Magnus’s disappointed look and making himself not looking too much into the want that continued to follow him for his own sense of sanity.


	2. Kiss me on the mouth and set me free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes to terms with himself and the consequences of his actions, here's hoping that Magnus will forgive him...

It was another few weeks until the awards ceremony, until he needed to go back to New York and face Magnus for the last time to get his completed suit. But the thought of never seeing him again made something in Alec’s chest feel like it was caving in. Magnus had become such a bright point in his life that to say goodbye for the last time he knew was going to cause them both excruciating pain.

He hadn’t told Isabelle when he came back that night what had happened, hoping that if he didn’t she would be none the wiser. But from the odd look she sent him during their flights through Europe with the rest of the cast and the nights in hotel rooms he knew Magnus had probably told her. It made him feel anxious at what his sister must think of him for doing something so out there and yet so hurtful at the same time. 

Surprisingly she didn’t try to talk to him about it until they’d doubled back from Rome to the south of France for the Cannes Film Festival to support Lydia’s production company for one of her independent films. A much needed break before returning back to New York for his read through of his next project. They’d been having dinner in the suite at the hotel after Isabelle had ransacked his luggage for pull out his suit to air before he put it on. A suit she’d had specially made by Gucci for the occasion, another expensive suit he could really do without but he hadn’t argued this time.

He could feel her gaze lingering on him as he picked at the omelette he’d ordered. Not that he was really that hungry all things considered, not that it stopped Isabelle insisting he eat something before the big event in case he wanted to drink that night. Not that he ever did.

“So I haven’t heard from Magnus since we left the country. I would have thought he’d be keeping me updated on your suit’s progress.” Isabelle said, watching him over her glass of sparkling water.

“Maybe he’s busy with best man duties for Raphael.” Alec shrugged picking all the peppers out the omelette and piling them on the side of his plate for something to do.

“Or maybe since you kissed him and ran away like a little girl, he’s thinking all Lightwoods are cowards that should be avoided.” Isabelle challenged.

“It wasn’t like that. I like him, really I do, and I wouldn’t have kissed him if I didn’t. But I’m in the closet for a reason Isabelle. I’ve not let people push me in there, I’m in there because I’m scared of how people in the industry not to mention Mom will see me if I start something with him or anyone. I mean I know he’s a great guy, I’m not doubting that but dating someone with so little self esteem that he doesn’t know what he wants when not in front of a camera isn’t the easiest thing in the world.” Alec sighed, finally letting his fork rest with a clatter on the plate.

“Still that doesn’t mean that Magnus doesn’t feel the same way Alec. But I do know one thing that more than anything the both of you deserve to be happy. If it’s behind the scenes or in the eyes of the paparazzi it doesn’t matter. Big brother, me and Jace just want you to be happy and I know that Magnus does that so to hell with what anyone else thinks. It’s not their life.” Isabelle said reassuringly.

“So what do I do?” Alec asked, looking at her pleadingly.

“Wait till we get back to New York to pick up your suit and I’m sure when you’re stood in front of him it will come to you. For now let’s just get you ready for the film festival, Lydia wants us to meet her on the red carpet.” Isabelle said, setting her glass down and gesturing for him to follow her from the table.

Alec offered her a thankful smile as he watched her smooth some creases from his suit as he got to his feet.

XOX

The night before the ceremony, Alec and Isabelle were back at Magnus’ penthouse to double check his suit was finished. The moment they entered the penthouse Magnus appeared with a small smile on his lips as he greeted Isabelle but seemed to ignore Alec as if he wasn’t there that Alec knew wasn’t a good sign.

“How’s the finished product looking Magnus?” Isabelle asked, as Magnus led them towards the fitting section where a suit bag was hung over the top of one of the three floor length mirrors.

“Why don’t you try it on Alec just to see how it looks?” Isabelle asked, giving him a pointed look that had Alec willingly nodding as he took the suit down and walked into the changing room.

He hung the suit up over the wire frame that acted as the entrance before shucking off his shoes and pulling his shirt off. He heard Isabelle and Magnus murmuring among themselves on the other side of the now teal curtains and tried not to think too hard about what they were saying as he unzipped the bag.

His jaw dropped in awe at the sight of the suit completed. In front of him sat an ivory blazer hung over a white shirt with a black silk bow tie tied around the wire of the hanger, the trousers contrasting with all the light in the same shade of black that matched that of the bow tie. It was the most beautifully unique suit that he had ever owned, so different compared to all the plain black and navy suits that were currently sat in his closet. He quickly put the suit on, pausing to take a glance at his reflection in the mirror that stood in the tent, before walking barefoot out to where Isabelle and Magnus were.

“Wow that looks so beautiful Magnus. I love the contrast of black and white in different elements. What do you think Alec?” Isabelle asked, seeming to notice that her big brother’s gaze rested on Magnus.

“It’s so uniquely beautiful.” Alec agreed, watching Magnus flush a little at the praise.

“Does it fit alright?” Magnus asked, softly as his gaze lingering over the clothes to check for any snags that he’d need to fix.

“Perfectly.” Alec smiled, shyly.

“Great, well I’m going to wait with Jace in the car. Take your time boys.” Isabelle grinned, winking at Alec before walking towards the elevator doors, leaving them alone.

“I should let you get changed, I’m due to leave for Raphael’s bachelor party soon.” Magnus said, clearing his throat as he tore his gaze from Alec causing Alec’s smile to fade.

“OK, yeah sure.” Alec said softly, walking back into the fitting room and pulling the curtains closed behind him. 

He knew his time with Magnus was destined to come to an end, unless he did something about it. He bit his lip as he hung the shirt and blazer back on the hanger before looking down at the trousers as a plan began to form at the front of his mind. 

“Hey Magnus?” Alec called out, hoping his voice sounded more confident than he felt.

“Yes Alec?”

“Erm, the zip on the trousers is kind of stuck…” Alec replied, taking a glance at himself in the mirror.

The curtains parted to the sight of Magnus coming towards him, though he stopped in his steps when he realized that Alec wasn’t struggling. He made a move to leave when Alec caught him by the wrist and felt Magnus sigh at his touch, letting himself be willingly pulled in Alec’s personal space.

“It’s not stuck is it?” he asked in a soft tone.

“No, I just thought we should talk before I left. Considering this might be the last time we see each other…” Alec said, brushing his thumb against Magnus’ pulse spot on his wrist.

“What is there to talk about Alec? Especially since you walked out the last time we were in a situation like this?” Magnus asked, his gaze rested on their combined limbs.

“That’s what I wanted to talk about, our kiss.” Alec said, resting his free hand on Magnus’ chin and tilting his head back so their eyes could meet.

Magnus sighed as he swiftly averted his gaze from Alec’s bit didn't pull away from his touch.

“Look I don’t regret what happened Magnus. If anything it meant the world to me…” Alec began, brushing his thumb against Magnus’ lower lip.

“If that were the case then why leave in the first place? I don’t understand Alec.” Magnus asked, biting the corner of his lip.

“Because I was scared. Because I’ve never done that before, been with a man let alone kissed one that I wanted so badly. Because I’m gay…but barely anyone knows because of how scared I am at coming out.” Alec said softly, swallowing uneasily at the fact that for the first time he’d actually verbalized what he really was after years of being in denial.

“Then why not just say something?” Magnus asked, brushing his fingers soothingly against Alec’s cheek causing the younger to lean into the touch and let out a sigh.

“I’m new to this, to being honest with myself about what I want. Believe me I’ve enjoyed getting to know you and if I had my way we still would. If you want that too I mean…” Alec said, his eyes flicking in Magnus’ direction pleadingly.

“Oh Alexander, of course I do. Come here.” Magnus smiled, taking a step closer and pressing a soft butterfly kiss to Alec’s lips that had him eagerly leaning in to deepen it. “We’ll go as fast or slow as you are comfortable with. Just please don’t do that to me again.”

“I won’t, I promise.” Alec whispered, curling his arms around Magnus’ neck and kissing him deeply, the shorter man’s glittery nails digging into the bare skin at the small of his back causing a thrill of pain and arousal to flow through his veins.

Magnus murmured incoherently against his lips as he sucked and nipped them teasingly. Alec groaned at the sensation as he brushed his tongue past Magnus’ lips while letting himself be pushed up against the nearest wall, finger tips brushing against bare skin and causing goose bumps.

Finally they parted for air and Alec’s eyes opened to the sight of Magnus in front of him. His gaze lingering over the features of the other man that he’d missed seeing and touching the whole time there were thousands of miles separating them. The taste of his swollen lips lingering on his tongue and the feel of his touch against his tattooed back feeling like a brand he never wanted to be without. All of it put together made the thought that had been sitting at the back of his mind easily reach his lips. After all Isabelle hadn’t been able to find him a date he approved of for the awards ceremony maybe it was a good thing.

“You doing anything tomorrow night?” Alec asked, sliding his fingers into Magnus’ belt loops and pulling him closer.

“Not that I’m aware of, hopefully all the grooms men and both grooms should be sober enough to take care of themselves by then. Why?” Magnus asked, tilting his head as he looked up at him.

“Because I was thinking that you might want to come with me to the awards show?” Alec asked, offering him an unsure but hopeful smile

“Really? Are you sure? I mean I thought you said you were still in the closet?” Magnus asked, a look of uncertainty on his face.

“I’ve never been surer. Besides maybe it’s time I stopped caring what other people think and focus on my own happiness for once. So what do you think?” Alec asked gently.

“I think that if you are absolutely sure, an awards show will definitely be enough to make my top two first dates. And I would love to be there with you Alexander.” Magnus smiled, pecking a kiss to his cheek.

“Perfect.” Alec beamed, the thought of the next night in front of millions of people not seeming so daunting now that he knew Magnus was going to be there with him.

“I should leave you to finish dressing while I call Ragnor to hopefully stop him from breaking out the best scotch until I get there.” Magnus said, letting his lips meet Alec’s again as if he couldn’t get used to being able to do that before pulling away and walking out the fitting room.

XOX

“What do you mean you invited Magnus to be your date at the awards ceremony?!” Isabelle demanded as Jace drove them back to their apartment, Alec’s gaze rested on his phone where Magnus was texting him about the escapades at the bachelor party while trying to figure out what to wear the next night.

“What about that sentence confuses you exactly Izzy? I needed a date for the ceremony and now I’ve got one. You were the one who told me I shouldn’t let what other people thought hold me back.” Alec said, his gaze on the screen as Magnus texted him a picture of a rather drunk Mexican man stood on a bar using a scotch bottle as a microphone.

“Yes I did but you forget you are straight in the eyes of your fans and the industry Alec. If you wanted to come so publicly we could have spoken to Alaric about a statement to the press or something instead of you just turning up hand in hand with Magnus.” Isabelle huffed, texting Alaric about cancelling the date they’d manage to line up for her brother.

“If we did it that way you know the paparazzi and media would scrutinize my relationship with every male co-star and friends about who I’ve come out for. Magnus has made me want to be more open about myself Izzy and I deserve to share this with him.” Alec said, taking a glance at his last text from Magnus, a jumble of letters which was a drunken goodnight with a few emoticon hearts and kissy faces that made him grin.

“OK well, if you’re both absolutely sure about this I’ll send Raj to pick him up and meet us around the corner from the venue so you can get out the car together.” Isabelle sighed, taking one last glance at him as she texted Raj that he was going to need another car for the next afternoon.

“Thanks Izzy, I just hope he enjoys it.” Alec said, putting his phone down and turning to look at his sister.

“This is Magnus we’re talking about. With you on his arm I’m sure he’ll love it.” Isabelle grinned as Jace turned into their street.

XOX

Alec woke the next morning to the wrangling of nerves in the pit of his stomach and a few texts from a very hung over Magnus that he couldn’t wait to see him and there better be plenty of water in the car on the way there. The latter seemed to easily over rule his nerves as he pushed himself out of bed, Isabelle and Jace sat at the kitchen counter eating breakfast. Though Isabelle’s gaze was fixated on a pile of scripts that she’d been letting sit on her desk while they were on the European leg of the promotional tour since she refused to let Jace touch them. If the blonde has his way Alec would be doing softcore porn or overly dangerous actions flicks.

“Anything interesting in the pile Izzy?” Alec asked, pouring himself a coffee from the espresso machine.

“A couples of indie flicks based on lesser known novels, one from Lydia, a chic lit bestseller being made into a movie and one that might just be up your street after you come out.” Isabelle said, Alec adding some sugar to his coffee and grabbing a muffin.

“Go on I’m listening.” Alec said, sliding into a stool as Jace got up to take a shower.

“It’s a movie of a gay CEO and his struggles of finding a real relationship, who gets sucked in by a honey trap scheme and falls in love with the culprit. The script is much better than the synopsis, I’ll let you give it the go over on the Australasian leg of the promotional tour.” Isabelle said, putting those she mentioned and a couple more to one side and the others into a pile to be shredded by her PA Raj later.

“Thanks,” Alec murmured around a mouthful of overly sweet and rich coffee as Isabelle got up to clear her plate before getting ready for the day ahead by spending at least an hour in her ensuite bathroom. “When are we planning on leaving for the ceremony or have we not decided yet?”

“It doesn’t start till eight but we’ll want to get the pictures and everything in first so after dinner. I’ve already texted Magnus so he has the time to figure out what to wear around his massive hangover.” Isabelle soothed as Alec picked his muffin apart.

“I’m sure whatever he wears he’ll look amazing.” Alec said, distractedly.

“Of course he will, just use your morning off relaxing before Meliorn comes to get you ready. I have a few phone calls I need to make with some producers about future cameos and roles so I’ll be around. Just try to stay calm.” Isabelle said, picking up the pile of acceptable scripts with her phone in her manicured fingers on the way towards where her office was.

“Thanks Izzy.” Alec called after her, his gaze resting back on his phone as he ate as much as he could stomach of the muffin with what remained of his coffee. It gave him enough time to decide what to do to keep his mind off the upcoming night before he decided on working out to let out some of his lingering nerves. Plus he knew Hodge would never forgive him for letting his training regime go out the window just because he was on promotional tours.

It didn’t seem that long since he started on the treadmill but soon both his siblings were dragging him out to shower and change before taking him out to lunch at one of the lesser known sushi bars in the city that the paparazzi couldn’t get access to. It seemed to be a hot spot with stars from Broadway and other movie stars on hiatus in their New York townhouses so he wasn’t surprised to see a few people he knew dotted around deep in conversation with friends and colleagues.

Thankfully Clary was there to keep his sister and brother’s attention off him as he barely touched his usual favorite spicy salmon roll with his gaze on the few texts that Magnus had been sending while he was working out. Mostly about a few lingering clients giving him the go around or being too demanding and trying to talk Raphael out of changing his flowers the week before the wedding out of sheer nerves.

Yet Alec’s lack of replies seemed to be screaming alarm bells to Magnus who suddenly sent him another one after half an hour of saying he was having a break from the chaos.

From: Magnus<3  
Are you ok Darling?  
You’ve been awfully quiet…have you changed your mind?

To: Magnus<3  
Sorry. No I haven’t changed my mind  
I’d just been working out all morning and now Izzy has pulled me out to lunch.

The line of dots that flashed at the bottom made it obvious that his well intended reassurance wasn’t as believable as he’d hoped which was made all the more obvious by the next message he received.

From: Magnus<3  
Alexander, I’m going to call you so we can talk this through just to be sure.

To Magnus<3  
No, I promise there’s no need for that.  
It’s just nerves and I know how to handle them after years of practise.

From: Magnus<3  
Tough, make your apologies and go to the bathroom.  
This is important and you know it is.

“Alec, what happened to no texting at the table?” Jace teased, earning an elbow in the ribs from both his girlfriend and their sister.

“It’s Magnus, look I need some air I’ll be back in a minute.” Alec said, letting out a deep breath as he pushed himself out of his chair.

“Are you OK? Do you need me to come with you…?” Isabelle asked, Clary watching him carefully from beside Jace, almost offering her presence if he would prefer someone not related to him.

“No I promise, I’m fine Iz. I won’t be long.” Alec said with a smile, his phone starting to buzz in the palm of his hand as he pushed his chair back under the table.

He felt the gazes of other occupants, including a few colleagues and ex co-stars, following him as he made his way to the bathroom on the other side of the room. He waited until he was relatively alone before answering it, pressing the speaker phone button as he did so.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to answer.” Magnus said, the sound of his voice filling the bathroom easing Alec’s nerves and bringing a smile to his face.

“My siblings were being nosy as usual and interrupted my escape when you started calling.” Alec explained, brushing his thumb against the edge of his phone case.

“I can imagine they must be watching you like a hawk in case you have a break down...” Magnus said, the creak of leather spelling him sitting down on his coach.

“They are trying to be calm and reassuring in the hopes it’ll keep me calm, that tonight is going to be fine. And I want to believe them…I really do…” Alec said, raking his free hand through his hair as he began to pace back and forth against the marble floor.

“Hey, sweetheart if you want to back out or would prefer to me not come I’ll completely understand. Coming out the closet whether publicly or to family is a big deal and you shouldn’t put more undue pressure on yourself about it.” Magnus soothed, his voice gentle.

“But I want you to be there beside me. I do want to do this…” Alec said feeling frustrated as he finally settled to rest his back against the edge of the counter.

“You’re nervous which is understandable. Look when I came out the closet to my parents they were traditionalists that couldn’t accept it, having never considered their son could like cock as much as he could girls. They didn’t take it too well and I ended up living with Ragnor for a while until I pulled myself together. Now I doubt that will ever happen to you Alexander, you have siblings that adore you and a legion of fans that love you in their own way. Just trust me it’s a big step that you need to be sure of and do on your own terms.” Magnus said.

“You’ll be right there beside me right? No matter what happens?” Alec asked unsurely.

“Of course I will darling. I’ll be there every step of the way I promise. But it’s your decision, one that I will fully support no matter what.” Magnus assured, the lilt of a smile in his voice making Alec wish he was stood there in front of him.

Instead Alec bit his lip as he pushed himself away from the counter and continued to pace restlessly, watching his reflection out the corner of his eyes and hoping it would help him come to a decision.

“Alexander?” Magnus’ voice cut through his thoughts but Alec was sure without a doubt that he’d made up his mind and was going to stick to it.

“I’m going to do it and I still want you there.” Alec finally said softly, still sounding a bit unsure but thankfully Magnus didn’t call him out on this time.

“Oh I’ll be there without a doubt. I’ll be ready to meet you there at six thirty I promise Alexander. No matter what happens I’m so proud of you OK? Never ever forget that.” Magnus said.

“Thanks Magnus, that means a lot.” Alec breathed, as he stared at where his shaking hand was clenched around the edge of the counter.

“No problem darling. Now I’m being summoned to Raphael’s by his other half, he must be having a pre-wedding freak out. I’ll see you tonight in all your splendor.” Magnus said, a flirtatious tinge in his voice causing Alec to swallow.

“That you will. Bye Magnus.” Alec said, hearing the tone as Magnus hung up. He paused to take another deep breath before turning to leave the bathroom to face his worried siblings.

XOX

That night Alec had been barely able to make himself eat, not that it was exactly helped by Isabelle making her lethal version of a Vegetarian roasted vegetable lasagne which seemed destined to make his already uneasy stomach roll. Thankfully Meliorn turned up just was he was about to try and come up with an excuse so he had a reason to leave the table.

Meliorn had been his personal make up artist and stylist since he met him on a Rolling Stone shoot which Isabelle declared had been the best she had ever seen. Not that Alec had been fooled, knowing that she and Meliorn had a thing that neither spoke about, Isabelle always rebuffing when Alec mentioned. But at least having an excuse to have Meliorn around more helped their thing to progress at the pace best for them. Usually Meliorn would come to photo shoots, often on to sets if Alec had issues with the assigned stylist and sometimes if he had a high profile event like an awards ceremony or part of a promotional tour. Another excuse for Meliorn and Isabelle to have time alone. 

Unfortunately Meliorn hadn’t been able to tag along for the European leg of the promotional tour this time since he had already been contracted as a stylist for Paris fashion week, that Isabelle had thankfully given a miss this time. Still it was a relief to see the other man that Alec trusted to do the make up on his face and gel in his hair more than he did his own sister when they had to improvise in his absence.

“Well Isabelle certainly wasn’t kidding when she told me your suit was spectacular…” Meliorn said, taking a glance at where Alec’s suit for the night was hung up on his closet door while pulling out the assigned supplies for Alec out his make up case.

“Yeah it is quite something…I only hope don’t manage to get any make up on it before I get to the red carpet.” Alec said, eyeing the foundation and concealer Meliorn was putting on the dresser wearily.

“Oh trust me there’s no need to worry, as always I have you covered. Although I definitely don’t recommend you stick with white suits in the future as your next fashion move regardless of who makes them.” Meliorn said, pushing Alec down onto the edge of the bed by the shoulders and starting to mix the right colour on the heel of his hand.

“My date made me the suit actually…I honestly thought it would be just another signature black but I should have expected nothing less from him.” Alec said, as Meliorn started to gently brush concealer on to the flawed points of his skin like the bags under his eyes from late days on set and the few pimple scars on his chin.

“Oh really? And who’s this date then?” Meliorn asked, obviously interested as he nearly poked Alec in the eye with the brush.

“Magnus Bane.” Alec said, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his lips at the mere mention of Magnus.

“Wow really? Well you certainly kept that quiet.” Meliorn grinned, tilting Alec’s head to the side with his thumb and index finger curled around the sides of his chin to check for any other more recent and noticeable flaws before reaching for the foundation.

“It’s a pretty new thing to be honest…” Alec admitted, watching Meliorn smile and nod in acknowledgment as if he understood what he really meant.

“Well I’m happy for you Alec. You deserve to be happy without a doubt. But let’s get you ready before Isabelle starts to get twitchy and complains of being late.” Meliorn said, twirling his foundation brush between his fingers as he tilted Alec’s head back.

After sitting on the stool twiddling his fingers as he waited for the make up to dry he was able to get dressed in the suit when Meliorn assured him that it was dry and not about to come off. He then fidgeted with his bow tie while Meliorn fixated on getting his hair right. Still Alec couldn’t help stopping and staring at his reflection, at the minimal twinkle of glitter spread on his eyelids and neutral coloured lip gloss which made his lips stick out with a natural shimmer. It was different to the look Meliorn usually gave him so many times before but maybe to some degree he suspected Alec was open to change with what he was about to do.

It wasn’t long until Meliorn took a step back to wipe the gel residue from his fingers at the sound of his sister’s ridiculously expensive heels clicking down the hall towards his room and Alec was double checking his own shoes were polished enough. 

“Meliorn, Alec are you done?” Isabelle asked, her voice barely concealing her stress and worry as she hovered outside his door in case he was still dressing.

“He’s all ready Isabelle, I was just doing a few finishing touches.” Meliorn assured, pushing the pieces of make up back into his case as Alec got up to meet his sister for her yay or neigh.

He hovered in the doorway as Isabelle paced back and forth with her gaze on her phone where she was probably counting down the minutes and seconds until they needed to leave to meet up Raj and Magnus.

“Izzy, how do I look?” Alec asked, forcing a sense of calm as Isabelle looked up and her eyes widened as a bright smile covered her face.

“Alec, wow! Look at you, you look amazing big brother.” Isabelle said, looking him up and down.

“Thanks...are we about ready to go?” Alec asked checking he had his phone and wallet before starting to walk down the hall, not the least bit surprised when she didn’t start to follow.

“Jace is waiting in the car we hired for the night out back, Raj has already gone to Magnus’ but we should probably be on our way to the meeting point soon. Why don’t you go get in the car? I just need to catch Meliorn before he leaves.” Isabelle said, flashing him a smile when he looked over his shoulder at her.

“Sure, just don’t take too long.” Alec said, taking one last glance at her as she walked into his room where Meliorn was probably waiting for her, before leaving the apartment with his gaze rested on his phone as he walked towards the elevator.

He made it to the rented Bentley where Jace was sat in the front acquainting himself with all the features and foreign buttons as he did every time they were in a car that wasn’t his own. He always ended up with fidgeting with the radio until he found the right station he wanted. If the car couldn’t get it he would sulk and complain the car wasn’t good enough but thankfully with this one he managed to get it. Meaning he’d be listening to it the whole time Alec, Isabelle and Magnus were in the ceremony as something to do. Though the blond looked up from the radio tuning itself at the sound of his car door closing behind him and offered Alec a grin.

“Well look at you Alec, between Magnus and Meliorn they definitely know how to make you look good.” Jace said, looking around as he expected Isabelle to be not far behind. “Where’s Izzy?”

“’Catching up’ with Meliorn. I just hope they don’t take too long, I don’t want to be late to meet Magnus.” Alec said, leaning back into the seat and watching Magnus text him about not being able to wait to see how perfect he looked, bringing a smile to his face.

“I’m sure they won’t, but you know how carried away Izzy gets when he’s around.” Jace grinned, his gaze out the window on the side mirror. Despite how Isabelle was in denial she wasn’t as successful at hiding it as she liked to believe and Jace had been just as sure as Alec that something was going on from the first time the couple saw the other.

Alec was considering texting his sister twenty minutes later when she still hadn’t turned up to remind her they were waiting, when the other car door opened to the sight of Isabelle looking a little dishevelled, her lips a bit swollen, a couple of love bites on her neck and hair a mess. Still she tried to pretend otherwise even as both her brothers eyed her up knowingly while calling out to Jace to drive.

“Have a good ‘talk’ with Meliorn?” Alec teased as Isabelle set her clutch open between her knees and pulled out a brush to tame her messy hair.

“Oh hush.” Isabelle glared, once her hair was back to a semblance of its previous perfection and the brush replaced with the bare essentials of make up she used to perfect the professional look in a hand mirror that Alec held for her.

“I am surprised it’s been so long since you last saw each other though. I mean I know he has other clients but he obviously means a lot to you no matter what you try and tell me otherwise.” Alec said, feeling Isabelle watch him out the corner of her eye as she finished covering the love bites along with her mascara and started putting on a fresh coat of lip gloss.

“I think we should focus more on your new budding relationship than whatever me and Meliorn may or may not have.” Isabelle said, grabbing the mirror from him and stuffing it with the lip gloss back into her bag as a ping announced a new text that immediately had her attention. “Looks like Raj and Magnus are waiting for us Jace!”

“Yeah yeah, we’re almost there Izzy,” Jace called back, as Isabelle texted Raj back before pushing the phone back into her stuffed bag.

“I’m just saying that you deserve to be as happy with him as I do with Magnus, Izzy. Just something to think about.” Alec said, as Magnus texted him a sequence of emoticons obviously getting impatient.

“We’ll worry about that later.” Isabelle sighed, the car soon pulling up on the opposite side of the road to Alec’s usual black BMW.

Isabelle opened her door to step out and fetch Magnus, leaving Alec fidgeting nervously with his phone as he waited for Magnus to appear. He soon heard someone shuffling across the leather seat towards him and looked up to see Magnus right there beside him. He looked absolutely breath taking in a black suit with minimal red stitching mirrored by the magenta highlights in his hair. His make up was as flawless as he’d come to expect with rings glittering on his talented fingers and kohl giving his eyes a smoky look that made Alec want to just drown in them for the rest of the night.

From the way Magnus’ gaze seemed to flicker over him Alec definitely looked like some version of perfection he didn’t know how to react to but soon be brushed his fingertips lightly against Alec’s cheek so as not to disturb his make up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Well hello there Alexander.”

“Magnus…” Alec breathed, the other man smiling as he pecked another kiss to his lips as Isabelle got in on Magnus’ other side and closed the door with a thud, Jace starting the car again.

“OK so we’ve a block to go to sort everything out Alec. Remember it’ll be choreographed like every other event ceremony red carpet, just keep Magnus close and if possible make sure to include him in the interviews. But whatever you do, _don’t_ kiss him.” Isabelle wittered from Magnus’ other side but Alec was barely paying attention, his gaze fixated on Magnus whose ringed fingers were laced between his own.

“Hey!” Isabelle hit Alec on the knee with her purse to get his attention causing Alec to roll his eyes as he tore his gaze from Magnus to his sister.

“Yes, I heard you. Keep Magnus close, include him in interviews and no kissing. Jeez Izzy. Can’t you give me at least a bit of time with him before I have to share him with the country?” Alec sighed, Magnus’ thumb brushing soothingly over the side of his hand.

“I knew I should have sat in the front with Jace. Fine.” Isabelle sighed, making herself as small as possible by pressing herself up against the door.

“That won’t be necessary Isabelle.” Magnus assured, resting his forehead against Alec’s. “We’ll have another date where that kind of thing will happen. Nothing to scar you for life I promise.”

“If you say so.” Alec murmured causing Magnus to grin and peck another kiss to his lips as the car finally stopped, the flashing of cameras raining into the car through the tinted window causing Alec to swallow as Isabelle made sure to get out her side first.

“When ever you’re ready Alec. Just remember, keep breathing…I’ll be there every step of the way.” Magnus said softly as Isabelle’s signal for him to open up of a knock on Alec’s window had Alec letting out a deep breath.

“Yeah, we can do this.” Alec said, pressing a kiss to his and Magnus’ intertwined hands before making himself open his door and step out on the bottom of the red carpet. He momentarily let got of Magnus’ hand for balance out the car, all the camera flashes, screams of fans calling his name and feeling of millions of people’s eye resting on him having him pausing for a moment as he stood there to take it all in before turning and reaching his hand out to Magnus.

Magnus smiled and took his hand as he stepped out the car beside him, looking up as him adoringly as the pace of camera flashes came in thick and fast at the sight. Alec led him away from the car as Isabelle closed the door behind Magnus before starting her way down the staff side of the red carpet to set an order to all the interviews that were going to be wanted. 

It left him and Magnus alone to inch down the red carpet, Alec leading Magnus towards where the fans that had been waiting to meet him were calling out his name and smiling at them as he scribbled signatures that were less than perfect since he refused to let go of Magnus’ hand even for a minute. He let himself and Magnus be pulled into a few selfies though the fans obviously had no idea who Magnus was but let it happen anyway. 

When security and Jace said he needed to move on, he led Magnus towards the photographers and pulled the other man close to him by the waist, ignoring the questions yelled at him about who Magnus was and who had made his suit. He just kept his gaze on Magnus and the bright smile on his face that seemed to ease the gradually building anxiety just a little more.

But then Isabelle was calling out to them, pointing out the first interviewer for them to go to but Alec wasn’t moving. Instead he kept his gaze on Magnus who seemed to see a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“What have you got in mind Alexander?” Magnus murmured under his breath as Alec grinned at him before brushing his hand against his cheek and Magnus willingly leaning into him when he bent down to kiss him. Their lips moved together perfectly, keeping it PG considered where they were but that didn’t dull the emotion or the fact the flashes from the cameras were now practically strobe lights around them. 

Alec was sure he could hear Isabelle cursing him rather loudly and trying to get Jace to separate them, but there was no way Alec would let his brother get between them. Not when he’d just found the man he hadn’t even realized he was looking for, it would have to be a cold day in hell before he’d let that happen.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this Verse guys and am hoping you do just as much, so if you think you'd like to see more, even if it's the Saphael or Melizzy backstories [which kind of brewed with this plot somehow] please let me know :D

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr.](http://redtintedhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
